Truth or Romance?
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: Everyone's playing Truth or Dare! After TLO but the underwater kiss never happened. Romances will blossom, and secrets will be out. One Shot! Rated T, because I suck at rating. Just being careful.


Hello my lovely fans. Geekmaster5000 here with more PJ for you all. This takes place after TLO, but they didn't kiss. It's a long one shot. Just so you know. I'm not Rick Riordan so, me no own PJ characters. Only the plot.

Annabeth's POV

So there we were. Percy, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Grover, and I. We were all in Percy's cabin, and we were really bored. Chiron said we needed 'bonding time'after we had all gotten into a fight.

"What are we gonna do?" Percy groaned.

"7 minutes in heaven?" Nico suggested.

"NO!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Geez, just a suggestion. No need to get your panties in a twist." He grumbled.

"Oh, I know. Truth or Dare!" Thalia said. That actually was a good idea.

"Rules! If you don't do a dare or tell the truth, than you have to do whatever you had to do for twice as long, for the dare. And for the truth, you have toanswer another one."

"Okay. Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Thalia yelled.

"Percy. Truth or dare?" She smiled devilishly.

"Dare." He said confidently. She looked between Percy and I. Crap.

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth for 1 whole minute." My face went red with embarrassment. Percy's face looked like a strawberry.

"Um..."

"Come on Perce. You don't want to have to do it longer, do you?" The funny thing was, he looked like he did.

"No." He said hesitantly. "Let's just do it." He came over to me.

"Sorry."

"No problem. It's only a dare." He seemed kinda, I don't know, depressed, when I said that. We leaned in, and our lips touched. Tingles shot up my body, and I felt like fireworks were going off. Thalia was timing us, but we didn't even notice her. I couldn't help but notice how right his lips felt against mine. I got a fuzzy feeling in my mind that made every bad thing go away. We heard a loud cough, and we jumped apart.

"Alright! Break up the make out fest!" Thalia said. We blushed and we he went back to his seat.

"Nico. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you were to go out with anyone in this room, who would it be?" Oh, he's good. He knows that Nico has a HUGE crush on Thalia.

"Tlasn." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I said, smirking.

"THALIA OKAY?" He sulked in his corner. Thalia's mouth made a perfect 'O'.

"Okay, well, on with it." I said.

"Annabeth." Crap. Forget I said anything. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Umm...No comment."

"Come on Annie!" Thalia teased.

"Thalia don't call me Annie. And I refuse to answer."

"Fine. Than you have to answer another question after this."

"Fine." I huffed. "I liked it. Happy?"

"Very." I looked over at Percy, and he smiling stupidly. Seaweed Brain.

"Now for question 2. If Percy asked you out right now, what would you say?" I pulled out my knife, and put it on Nico's neck.

"When we're done. You're dead." I removed my knife, and he gulped. He looked really scared.

"Okay, let's get this over with! I want it to be my turn!" I took a deep breath. I can't believe that I'm going through with this.

"Yes." Stunned silence. Everyone looked between Percy and I. I sat back down.

"Thalia!" She snapped her head towards me. Everyone else reluctantly turned their heads. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said boldly.

"I dare you to..." Then the lunch bell rang.

"LUNCH!" Nico ran out of the cabin. Everyone left until it was just Percy and I in the cabin.

"So..." I said. I have to admit, I was kinda nervous.

"So... Did you mean it? I mean... Your answers?" He looked really nervous.

"Yeah..."

"So, if I were to ask you out right now, you'd say yes?" His nervousness was going away, and being replaced with courage, and cockiness.

"That depends." I took a step closer to him.

"Depends on what?" He leaned closer to me and our faces were centimeters apart. I closed the space between us. Tingles went through my body. He wrappedhis arms around my waist, and I put my hands in his hair. I broke apart a while later for air.

"Depends on that. Now lets go to lunch, I'm hungry." I said.

"Okay." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the cabin. I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head. When we walked into the pavilion,

everyone turned to us. All the Aphrodite cabin screamed. Everyone started clapping.

"I didn't know we were such a big deal." I whispered to him. He chuckled.

"Yeah. It's like they've been waiting."

"That's because we have been Prissy. Took you two long enough."

"Thanks Clarisse. Glad to know you love us." Percy said sarcastically. I kissed him on the cheek which earned another round of screams from the Aphrodite clones, and we parted ways. I sat down next to Malcolm and he turned to me.

"So, your dating Percy now."

"Yeah..." I said nervously.

"So, being the older brother, it's my job to talk to you-" I put a hand over his mouth.

"No need Malcolm." Relief flooded his face.

"Thank the gods!"


End file.
